Seeligson Air Force Base
Seeligson Air Force Base, formerly Seeligson Field, is a US Military installation located just North of Premont, Texas. It is commanded by Major General Joseph Elliott Kawallis and is the home of The Wrangler Squadron and The US Skywatch Command. The base, until recently, was responsible for primary Air Defense for the Rio Grande Valley and Coastal Bend until it was slated to be closed in late-2016. Following an "incident" with a "UFO," the base was granted a new life in dealing with extraterrestrial and super-science matters. In addition to a fighter squadron, Seeligson A.F.B. has been host to several training exercises, the last of which was an armor demonstration. As of late 2016, extensive launch and "space port" style facilities have begun construction. It is hoped that launches of experimental vehicles and rockets will generate more interest in keeping the installation open. History Seeligson Field was opened on November 5, 1942 by Maj. General John F. Curry as a US Army Air Force training base and repair facility. It remained in this capacity until the end of the Second World War. At that time, the base was temporarily closed operating only as an auxiliary landing field for pilots training in San Antonio and Naval Air Station Kingsville. The base was reopened as Seeligson Air Force Base in 1947 and took up its roll as a "SKY WATCH" facility following events at Roswell Air Force Base that same year. Extraterrestrial activities reached a peak in the 1950s and 60s and the base was the nerve center of the "SKY WATCH" missions which, in the late-1960s including tracking NASA space missions and providing training for would-be astronauts assigned to the AIR FORCE. In the 1990s, the base was rigged to include missile defense measures as the UFO threat seemed to have subsided considerably. By 2016 the base was slated to be closed and its resources moved to Randolph Air Force Base in San Antonio. Units Assigned There are two major units assigned to Seeligson A.F.B. a fighter squadron known as The Wrangler Squadron and The US Sky Watch Command. The two units operate together to address issues regarding alien encounters from Outer Space. The Wrangler Squadron Activated in late 1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron, trained under Second Air Force. Deployed to England in the European Theater of Operations (ETO) during April 1943, assigned to VIII Bomber Command as a strategic bombardment squadron. Participated in the air offensive over Nazi Germany and Occupied Europe until German capitulation in May 1945. Personnel demobilized in England and returned to the United States; squadron reassigned to Second Air Force and was programmed to be re-equipped with B-29 Superfortresses for deployment to Pacific Theater. Japanese capitulation led to units inactivation in September 1945, being neither manned or equipped. Activated in the postwar reserve as a B-29 squadron. The mission of the squadron changed in 1952 as the air defense of South Texas. During the postwar years, the fighter pilots have been trained locally under a commanding general officer. This duty is primarily to deal with "UFOs,"which were seen most often in the 1950s and 1960s. Personnel Maj. Gen, J. E. Kawallis, USAF- Commanding General Col. Mari Solinski- Special Officer Col. Zandra Niko- Special Officer CMSgt Lewis Edward Barker- Maj. Gen. Kawallis' assistant